kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi:Dan/Amza e regjistrit Dan
Victor Marie Hugo lindi në Besançon më 26 shkurt të vitit 1802, ishte një dramaturg, poet dhe shkrimtar francez, i konsideruar si babai i Romantizmit si dhe një figurë dominuese në letërsinë franceze të shekullit XIX. Jeta e hershme Vitet e para te jetes i kaloi ne shume vende te ndryshme i detyruar me familjen per shkak te punes se babait i cili ishte nje gjeneral ne fushatat aktive Napoleniane pas 3 vjetesh ne Korsike; 2 ne Paris dhe disa vjet ne Italine Jugore ai nisi shkollen ne Spanje dhe me vone e vazhdoi ne Paris. Publikimi i tij i pare ishte nje vellim i "Odet" te cilen e publikoi vetem kur ishte 20 vjecar, nje veper nen influencen e shkolles klasike. Ne letersine franceze tashme kishte filluar te perhapej romanticizmi, ku Hygoi bazaur ne kete botoi pjesen e dyte te "Odet". Gjate viteve 1831 dhe 1841 ai shkroi shume vepra te cilat ia rriten shume reputacionin, dhe me pak prej ketyre arritjeve ai u be pjesetar i akademise franceze ne moshen 39 vjecare. Romani "Notre Dame de Paris" dhe dramat "Lucrece Borgiaa", "Marie Tudor" dhe "Le roi s´amuse" nga e cila Verdi mori subjektin per operen e tij Rigo, paten nje sukses te madh. Gjate viteve 1841-1851 Hygo shkroi pak, dhe u mor me politike, fillimisht si perkrahes i monarkise se Lui Filipit me ide te zjarrta napoleoniane. Me vone ai shfaq dhe mbeshtet Lui Napoleonin si president, por nuk perkrahu Napoleonin III, dhe kjo i kushtoi atij debimin nga franca. Megjithate vitet e mergimit ishin shume te frytshme, gjate kesaj kohe shkroi dhe romanin "Te mjeret" e cila e beri te njohur edhe jasht frances "Punetoret e detit", "Njeriu qe qesh" etj. Me renien e perandorise Hygoi u kthye ne Paris dhe beri nje tentative pa sukses pjeserisht ne pjesen politike te Frances. Vitet ne vazhdim e deri ne vdekje i kaloi ne Paris. Ne vitin 1881 u emerua senator i perhershem. Vdiq me 22 maj 1885 dhe u varros me nje ceremoni madheshtore ne Paris. Viktor Hygo eshte konsideruar si nderi i letersise franceze dhe ka arritur majat e saj. Ai u vleresua ne rradhe te pare si poet, por edhe ketu ai i theu rregullat kryesore, thelbesore ne te cilat bazohej letersia franceze e asaj kohe. Stili i tij epik dhe lirika e tij jane te paarritshme. Ai do te ngelet perhere nje nga shkrimtaret me te ndritur e te lavdishem te Frances. Jashte Frances Viktor Hygo njihet kryesisht per prozat e tij teresisht romantike, ai dashuronte antitezen, dhe kjo e conte ate ne ekzagjerim dhe krijon karikatura groteske. Krijimet e tij jane te gjalla dhe shume te goditura, shpesh here romanet e tij jane me detaje teknike dhe me pershkrime te tepruara. Viktor Hygoit i mungonte sensi i mases dhe kjo duket e qarte ne idete e tij te egzagjuara, si dhe mungesen e humorit ne te gjithe veprat (perafersisht). Ne kete aspekt ai nuk ishte kurre lider ne politike. Rradhitet ne nje nga shkrimtaret qe te prek shpirtin kur lexon veprat e tij. Ai diti te qendronte larg nga modelet melankolike dhe te vetmuara qe karakterizonin poetet e kohes, duke ditur te pranoje peripecite jo gjithmone te lumtura te jetes se tije per ti bere eksperienca thelbesore dhe te mbledhi vlerat dhe sfumaturat e shpirtit human. Shkrimet e tij harriten te mbulonin te gjitha gjinite letrare, nga lirika, tek tragjedia, tek zakonet, tek satira politike, tek romani historik e social, duke ngjallur konsensus ne te gjithe Europen. Biografia Gjate rinise se tij ndoqi te atin Léopold-Sigisbert Hugo, ushtarak i ushtrise se Bonapartit, qe guxonte te merrte me vete ne spostimet e tija, te shoqen Sofia Trébucher, dhe te bijte Victor, Abel dhe Eugene. I ati pati dhe nje rol deciziv per kapjen e Fra Diavolo ne Itali per kete u emerua Guvernator i Avellinos; me tej u dallua eshe ne Spanje, ku Bonaparti i dha graden e gjeneralit. Ne periudhen nga 1815 deri ne 1818 Viktori frekuentoi per nje periudhe, per te plotesuar deshiren e atit, Politeknikun e Parisit, por shume shpejt i la studimet teknike per t’iu dedikuar letersise drejt se ciles e shtyu e ema. Shkroi Odet, dhe keto ishin kompozimet e para letrare. Sebashku me vellain Abel themeloi Konservatorin Letrar (1819); shkroi me pas Odet dhe poezi te ndryshme (1822) dhe shume shkrime te tjera deri tek Odet dhe balada, qe i vleu nje rent prej 1 mije franga nga ana e mretit Luigji i XVIII. Ne 1823 u martua me Adele Foucher nje shoqe femijerie; dasma u kremtua ne kishen e Saint-Sulpice (ne te njejten kishe ku u pakezuan markezi François de Sade dhe Baudelaire). Ne te njejten periudhe nisi te frekuentoje rrethin e romantikeve te parisit mes te cileve edhe ate te Charles Nodier. Nga martesa me Foucher linden kater femije: Leopoldine, Charles, François-Victor e Adèle. Zbulimi, mbas disa vjetesh, e trdhetise se te shoqes me mikun e familjes Sainte-Beauve, do ta coje te beje nje jete te lire; e dashura e tij per gati 50 vjet u be Juliette Drouet, nje aktore teatri te cilen e njohu gjate provave te Lucrezia Borgia (1833). Drouet i qendroi gjithmone prane pavaresishte tradhetive te shumta te Viktorit. Babai i Romanticizmit Ne 1827 shkruan dramen historike per teatrin Kromuell, ai qe u konsiderua si manifestimi i teorive te reja romantike, ndersa ne 1830 u prezantue Hernani ne Komedine Franceze; prenzantimi u nderpre nga perplasjet mes mbeshtetesve te Hygos me disa horra. Puna megjithate iu njohe nga shefi i shkolles se re romantike. Vete Hernani u kompozua me muzike dhe u prezantua edhe nga Giuseppe Verdi (Ernani, 1844). Ne 1841, Hygo bente pjese ne Akademine Franceze, ndersa ne 1831 u publikua Notre-Dame de Paris, i cili pati nje sukses te menjehershem dhe te gjere. Ne 1843 mbytet e bija Leopoldine dhe dhendri; Viktori e mori lajmin kur po kthehej nga pushimet duke e lexuar ne gazeten Siecle ( shekulli ). Tragjedia, e bashkuar me mos suksesin e punes teatrale “I Burgravi” ne 1845, i shkaktoi nje depresion te madh qe do ta mbaje large botes letrare per 10 vjet. Ne te njejtin vit emerohet Par i Frances nga mbreti Lui Filipi i Orleansit. Ne 1848 Hygo bene pjese si deputet ne Asamblene Konstitutive, por grushti i shtetit i 1851 sjell ne pushtet Napoleonin e III. Fillimisht, e mbeshtet, por pastaj – kur vete nisi te sillet ne menyre antiliberale – vendos distancimin dhe e sulmon me shkrime dhe diskutime kunder varferise dhe shtypjes qe behen nderkohe gjithnje e me pak te tolerueshme. Mergimi Keto kontraste e cuan Hygoin te arratiset ne ishullin Guernsey, duke e shtrenguar keshtu te jetoje ne mergim per 15 vjet. Por, Hygo, gjate mergimit nuk pushoi kurre se konsideruar nga francezet si Babai i atdheut ne mergim. Mbyllet keshtu per te nje periudhe e lumtur, edhe pse me kntraste te forta, dhe po hapej nje tjeter ne te cilen do te merrte forem figura mitike e tij ne poetike qe duhej me pas ti dorezohej tradites historike letrare. Shkruan,duke shprehur ndjenjat e tij me personale, satira “Napoleone on i pettit” ( Napoleoni i vogel) 1852 dhe vargjet “Chatimente” (Ndeshkimet) 1853 qe evidentuan ne menyre te shenjuar dhe polemike veprimet e Napoleonit III. Me inspirim humanitar ishin veprat Les contemplations (“ Mendimet”) (1856) dhe me “ Legjenda e shekujve” Hygo pershkoi historine e njerezimit nga Gjeneza ne shekullin e XIX, veper qe u publiku ne tre pjese: pjesa e pare ne 1859, e dyta ne 1877 dhe e treta ne 1883. Shkroi ne te njejten periudhe veprat e tij me te njohura qe do perconin famen e tij ne te gjithe Europen si “Te mjeret” (1862), “Punetoret e detit” (1866), dhe “Njeriu qe qesh” (1863). Gjate kesaj periudhe nuk iu kursyen fatekeqesite: ne 1855 vdes vellai i tij Abel, ne 1863 vajza e tij Adele cmendet dhe arratiset ne Kanada, ne 1868 vdes edhe e shoqja dhe disa niper, por ne te gjitha keto fatkeqesi do te kete gjithmone prane besniken Zhuliet. Impenjimi anti-monarkik e coi ne nje publikim te ri dhe shume me te mbyllur publicistik ne favor te ideve demokratike. Me mergimin impenjimi i tij anti-napoleon (Napoleoni i III) nuk pushoi. Ai talli perandorin e ri ne vepren e tij Napolé on le petit ( Napoleoni i vogel), 1852. ne librin Les châ timents (ndeshkimet), 1853 dhunes verbale i pergjigjet dhuna e diktatorit; ajo ishte e vazhdueshme ne Les contemplations (“ Mendimet”), 1856 ne te cilen shkrimi behet kozmologji morale qe vesh cdo fat njerezor, shprehje e jetes se brendeshme dhe e rikuperimit te memories ne nje dimension mitik. Te vitit 1862 jane romanet “Te mjeret”. Ne 1866 i pason “Punetoret e detit”, veper e pasur me figura fantastike dhe sureale. Kushtet proletare behen gjithnje e me shume kusht romantesk, shkrimtari gjendet gjithnje e me shume ne prove me fatalitetet e gjerave (deti, natyra) dhe me fatalitetin e gjithepranishem te zemres njerezore. Rikthimi ne atdhe Rikthimi i tij ne atdhe ndodh ne 5 shtator 1870, pas mposhtjes se Napoleonit te III. U prit nga nje turme brohoritese dhe entuziaste qe kishte ardhur per te pershendetur rikthimin e tij ne Paris. Shtepia e tij behet serisht vend pritjesh mes shkrimtaresh dhe ai rifitoi qetesine duke rinisur prodhimin letrar me “Viti ‘93” (1873); shkroi poezi tetjera, disa ne lidhje me jeten e tij familjare si “Femijet e mi” (1874), dhe poezi te tjera satiro – politike si “Babai” (1887). U rikthye serisht te beje pjese ne Senat ne 1876. Ne 1878 goditet nga nje kongjestion celebral por kjo nuk e pengoi – pavaresisht se semundja e detyroi te pakesonte aktivitetin e tij – te coje deri ne fund “Torquemada” (1882), nje veper mbi fanatizmin e inkuizicionit qe kishte nisur disa kohe me pare. 80 njetori i tij u festua nga nje turme festuesish qe vendoste lule perpara shtepise se tij; disa muaj me vone do te goditej nga nje zi e re, me vdekjen e besnikes se tij Zhuliet. Hygo qendroi per ta qare i vetem deri ne 22 mars 1885, pra deri ne vdekje ne shtepine e tij ne Paris. Trupi i tij u vendos per nje nate nen Harkun e Triumfit dhe u shoqerua nga 12 poet. Ne ceremonine e tij te varrimit moren pjese persona te ardhur nga cdo cep i Frances. Njeriu qe qesh Njeriu qe qesh eshte nje roman i Viktor Hygos, i publikuar ne prill te 1869 me titullin francez L'Homme qui Rit. Nje nga veprat me pak te njohura te Hygos. Gjeneza Hygo shkroi “Njeriu qe qesh” ne me shume se 15 muaj ndersa jetonte ne Guernsey, mbasi ishte debuar nga Franca per shkak te diskutimeve dhe kundershtimeve me permbajtje politike te romaneve te tij. Titulli origjinal i librit ishte “Me urdher te mbretit”, por nje mik i sygjeroi “Njeriu qe qesh”. Romani eshte i nje ambienti anglez. Gjate gjithe vepres, Hygo trgon nje sens te forte kritik perkundrejt gjuhes dhe zakoneve angleze, mirepo naratori tentoi te bente nje loje fjalesh mes nje emri gjeografik anglez, Chatham, dhe shprehjes franceze “je t’aime”. Hygo synonte tu jepte emra anglez personazheve te romanit, por sforcot e tij jane per me shume rezultate te vakta: protagonisti quhet Guinplein, nje emer qe te ngjaj si galez. Ne fakt, mire qe “gwyn” do te thote “i bardhe”, “plaine” nuk eshte absolutisht nje fjale galeze. Gjithcka eshte e madhe ne Angli, edhe ajo qe nuk shkon, edhe oligarkia. Aristokracia angleze eshte aristokracia ne kuptimin absolut te fjales. Nuk ka pasur feudalitet me fisnik, me e tmerrshme dhe me i gjalle, me aktiv. Ta pranojme, ky feudalitet ne kohen e vet ishte i nevojshem. Nese dikush do te studioje fenomenin e Zoterinjeve, duhet ta studioje ne Angli, ashtu sic do te studioje ne France ate te Monarkise. Ky liber duhet te titullohej “Aristokracia”. Tjetri mund te quhej “Monarkia”. Dhe nese autorit do ti lejohet te perfundoje punene e tij, keta dy libra do ti pasoje nje i trete i titulluar: “Republika”. Historia (subjekti) Tashme Viktor Hygo (1802-1885), ne romanticizem te plote, kisht filluar te fiksonte prototipin e kllounit tragjik me personazhet e Tribuletit dhe te Guinpleinit, respektivisht protagonista te veprave Le roi s’amuse ( Mbreti defrehet ) dhe L’homme qui rit ( Njeriu qe qesh ). Ky roman i fundit ( 1869 ), ne vecanti, eshte nje veper pak e njohur e Viktor Hygos, ne te cilen shfaqen opinionet dhe angazhimi i tij politik. Ne kete veper Hygo e vendos njeriun perkundrejt shoqerise shfrytezuese, dhe zhvillon pikepamjet e tij demokratike mbi te kaluaren dhe mbi epoken e tij. Ne pjesen e pare te romanit qe perben nje te treten e te gjithe vepres, fabula nuk e kapercen pikelidhjen: Guinpleni i braktisur shpeton vogelushen Dea dhe se bashku me te gjen strehe tek endacaku filizof, Ursusi. Personazhi i pare i denje per tu permendur qe hasim eshte nje shites ambulant me emrin Ursus. Shoku i tij i vetem eshte Homo, nje ujk i zbutur. Ursus jeton ne nje karvan, me te cilen spostohet nga panairi ne panair per ti shitur njerezve kurat e tij popullore. Ngjarja zhvillohet ne nje breg deti diku ne kontinentin europian: eshte nata e 29 janarit 1690. nje grup njerezish, identiteti i te cileve nuk na tregohet, pergatitet per tu nisur me anije. Para se te nisen, ata braktisin ne breg nje femije 10 vjec Femija, i deshperuar, i uritur dhe kembezbathur, endet neper stuhi derisa harrin nje forca, ku gjen kufomen e nje te varuri. Me tutje, zbulon te mbuluar me bore nje grua te vdekur nga i ftohti, qe mban ne krahe nje te porsalindur akoma te gjalle. Me ne fund strehoet ne nje karvan, qe zbulohet qe eshte ajo e Ursusit. Aty meson qe vogelushja eshte e verber. Ne pjesen e dyte, pjesa me e gjere e romanit, paraqitet Anglia aristokratike e fillimit te shek. XVIII – te, perkundrejt se ciles qendron si misherim i nje parimi moral me te vertet fisnik qe rrojne mes njerezve te mjere, heronjte kryesore: Guinpleni, Dea dhe Ursusi. Njgjarja spostohet perpara me 15 vjete. Takojme dukeshen Xhoziane, qe, e merzitur nga jeta e oborrit, meson se i vetmi sherim nga cdo merzitje eshte “Guinplein”, edhe pse nuk e di se cfare apo kush eshte ky Guinpleini. Femija i mesiperm, tashme, eshtebere nje burre 25 vjecar. Emri i tij zbulohet te jete tamam Guinplein. Nga femijeria e tij, na thote naratori, ka fytyren dhe buzet e shperfytyruara – gati sa formon nje ngerdheshje te frikshme. Jetimja e verber, me emrin Dea, eshte tashme 15 vjece. Ursus dhe cifti i te rinjeve jetojne me spektakole te vogla qe i prezantojne ne dite festash. Dukesha Xhoziane, duke marre pjese ne nje prezantim teatral, dashurohet me Guinplenin. Zhvillimi i subjektit kushtezohet, nga nje ane, dashurise se dlire te Guinplenit per Dean dhe pasionit te ulet qe ushqen ndaj Guinplenit bukuroshja demoniake, aristokratia Xhoziane, dhe nga ana tjeter, prej zbulimit te sekretit te origjines se Guinplenit, hyrjes se tij ne dhomen e Lordeve dhe fjalimin demaskues qe ai mban ne parlament. Gjete nje performance, nje nenpunes i shtetit e urdheron Guinplenin ta ndjeki ne nje burg ku po torturohet per vdekje nje burre me emrin Hardkuanoni. Ai e njohu aktorin, qe ai vete, 23 vjete me pare, e kishte shperfytyruar per ta bere nje palaco. Ne vitin 1682, gjate mbreterimit te Jakut te II, nje nga armiqt e mbretit ishte Lord Klencarli. Mbreti urdheroi vrasjen e fisnikut. Me vdekjen e tij, biri i tij, Fermen, trashegimtar i tokave te tij, iu dorezua, me ndihmen e Hardkuanoni, bandes se Kompracikos, tregetareve te femijeve. I malavitosi, ne 1690, me ne fund e kishin braktisur femijen, Fermen/Guinplein, gjate nje stuhie. I shperfytyruari rifitoi titullin e tij fisnik, por, mbasi beri nje fjalim ne Dhomen e Lordeve ne te cilen denoncon indiferencen e qeverise mbi kushtet ne te cilat jeton populli anglez, perqeshet per shkak te ngerdheshjes se tij te pavullnetshme. Heroi romantik qe ka sfiduar ne emer te popullit turmen e aristokrateve qe gajasen se qeshuri, mbetet i vetmuar. Ne bresherine e talljeve dhe fyerjeve, ai ndien prapa shpines se vet mbeshtetjen e miliona njerezve, dhe kjo i jep force qe te vazhdoje. Por, vetem demaskimi me fjale del i pamjaftueshem per te ndrequr rendin shoqeror, dhe Guinpleni deshton ne orvajtjen e tij per ti bere aristokratet te kuptojne te verteten. Megjithate, fjalimi i tij pershkohet nga nje optimizem social, i dreitohet te ardhmes. Vendos te kthehet tek Ursus dhe Dea. Guinpleini u bashkua me te dashurit e tij nderkohe qe keta gjenden mbi nje varke, ne pritje per tu nisur per ne kontinent. Kur Dea ndjen prezencen e te dashurit, vdes. I riu e “harrin”, duke u hedhur nga anija per tu mbytur ne det. “Ursus, ankohej, oh i mjeri une!, qe nuk kam qare kurre. Serbatori i i loteve ishte plote. Nje rezerve e tille, i cili eshte mbledhur, pike per pike, dhimbje mbas dhimbjeje, gjate gjithe egzistences se gjate, nuk boshatiset ne nje cast. Ursus Renkoi gjate. Loti i pare eshte nje shpim. Qau mbi Guinplenin, mbi Dean, mbi veten e tij, Ursusi, mbi Homon. Qau per te gjithe ate per te cilen kishte qeshur. Pagoi edhe per te prapambeturit. E drejta e nje njeriu per te derdhur lote nuk jepet me recete”. Finalja tragjike e romanit nuk e pakeson besimin ne clirimin e ardhshem te njerezve te shtypur, sepse ne anene e heronjeve mbetet forca e pathyeshme e drejtesise morale. Demokratizimi i flaket i Hygoit qe shihte tek populli burimin e te gjitha forcave te gjalla dhe krijuese te kombit, urrejtja e tij per te gjithe shtypesit e popullit, - te gjitha keto percaktojne pathosin ideologjik dhe vleren artistike te romanit “Njeriu qe qesh”. Personazhet Secili nga heronjte e romanit eshte nje figure, rendesia dhe kuptimi i se ciles del ne pah jo vetem nga fjalet dhe veprimet e veta por, edhe nga pershkrimet e autorit qe i prijne ose i shoqerojne veprimet. Figurat e paraqitura ne roman, kane pak vecanti konkrete te shek XVIII. Forcen bindese artistike ua jep atyre jo aq perputhja me epoken e dhene sesa vertetesia e pergjithshme sociale e psikologjike. Moria e personazheve te dhene ndihmojne ne zhvillimin e veprimit dhe e nderlikojne intrigen e romanit. Ata i nevojiten autorit per te vene ne dukje edhe me teper me ane te kontrastit mes tyre fisnikerine e shpirterore, pastertine morale dhe humanizmin e larte te heronjeve te tij pozitive. Portreti i Guinpleinit Njeriu qe qesh tregon historine e nje jetimi te vogel i shperfytyruar nga ngerdheshjen e perjeteshme, Guinpleinit, qe jeton duke u endur nga panairi ne panair se bashku me besnikun Ursus, dhe nje vogelushe te verber, Dea, dhe me qenin Homo. Guinplein eshte nje klloun qe i bene per te qeshur te gjithe, sapo e shikon, per shkak te pamjes se tij monstruoze: goja e stermadhe qe hapet deri tek veshet qe pervishen deri tek sy, hunda e patrajtshme, te krijuar per te kercyer mbi te syzet e nje gaztori dhe nje fytyre qe s’mund ta shihje pa qeshur. Syte, si dy te cara te ngushta, nje vrime e hapur ne vend te gojes, nje xhunge e sheshte me dy bira ne vend te flegrave te fytyres, shkurt, dicka qe ishte si nje misherim i te qeshurit . Natyra e ka mbushur Guinplenin me dhuntite e saj. Por, a ishte vetem veper e natyres? A mos e kish ndihmuar ndokush? Ndoshta ka pesuar nje operacio i sapo lindur, qe i ka zhdukur pergjithmone tiparet e tij. Ai eshte tashme “ un don fait par la providence à la tristesse des hommes ” ( nje dhurate e ber nga hyjnite per trishtimin e njerezve ). Natyra nuk mund te krijonte vete nje veper aq te persosur arti. Ne tiparet e tij dallohej shenjat e nje pune prej mjeshtri. Ai ishte trup hedhur, i beshem, i zhdervjellet dhe aspak i shemtuar po ta leme menjane fytyren. Kjo e forconte edhe me teper mendimin se dukja e Guinpenit ishte me shume nje pjelle e duarve te njeriut, sesa nje veper e natyres. Guinpleni i hijshem nga shtati, kishte qene mbase, edhe i hijshem nga fytyra. Kur kishte lindur kishte qene nje femije si te gjithe femijet. Trupin nuk ia kishin prekur, por i kishin ndryshuar vetem fytyren. As dhembet nuk ia kishin shkulur sepse ata nevojiten per te qeshur. Guinplenit i ishte care goja, prishur buzet, zbuluar mishin e dhembeve, zmadhuar veshet, thyer kercat, crregulluar vetullat dhe faqet, zmadhuar muskujt e mollezave; pastaj i kishin rrafshuar qepjet dhe shenjat e plageve, e kishin vene lekuren mbi muskulat e zhveshur, duke e mbajtur gojen gjithnje te capelyer, keshtu nga duart e nje skulptori te zote kishte dale ajo maske: Guinpleni. Cfaredolloj emocioni qe ka ne zemer, ne fytyren e tij mbete ngerdheshja e te qeshures dhe, madje, nese do te mundohet te fshije ngerdheshjen nga fytyra, i sjell nje lodhje dhe dhimbje therese. Ne realitet qesh vetem fytyra e tij, por jo mendimi i tij. Turma qesh kur e shikon, por, pas momentit te pare, heq shikimin me neveri. Guinpleini, protagonisti, eshte nje antihero, simbol i dualizmit human. Mizorisht i shperfytyruar qe femije eshte denuar te mbaje ne buze nje ngerdheshje te perjetshme ne kontrast me zymtesine e gjendjes se tij te brendeshme: gjithmon ne dyzim mes pastertise se ndjenjave dhe cinizmit te nevojshem per te mbijetuar ne nje ambient te pashpirte qe nuk kursen asgje. Paperkulshmeria, duhet te perballet me fatin e tij, ne zbulimin te origjines se padyshimte qe shpalosen pak nga pak ne nje klime sekretesh e misteresh. Guinpleni paraqitet gjate gjithe romanit, si shprehes i protestes dhe i aspirates per drejtesi shoqerore. Duke ndare vuajtjet dhe mjerimin e popullit, ai pasqyron mendimet dhe deshirat e tij, madheshtine dhe forcen e tij morale. Ne kete figure Hygo ka shprehur me qarte simatite demokratike te tij. Ai pasqyron ne shkallen me te larte deshiren e autorit per te bere pergjithesime sociale dhe morale, gje qe i jep figures se Guinplenit vleren e nje figure simbolike. Guinpleni u rrit mes mjerimit te popullit te thjeshte duke pire deri ne funde kupen e poshterimeve dhe te turpit qe peson nje palaco. Ai eshte viktime e despotizmit dhe e padrejtesise. Pamja e tij e shemtuar eshte vetem nje dukje e jashtme qe fsheh nje fisnikeri te madhe shpirti dhe nje madheshti morale te pashtershme.Guinpleni mbeshtetet kryesisht ne forcen e ndikimit moral, thirrjet e tij per te shkateruar dhunen dhe despotizmin, demaskimet qe i bene sistemit te keq shoqeror dhe njerezve qe jane ne fuqi bene qe kjo figure te fitoje simpatine e lexuesit. Duke e bere Guinplenin symbol te vuajtjeve te popullit, Hygoi shpall me ane te tij, besimin e patundur ne nje te ardhme sa me te mire te njerezimi. Portreti i Deas Dea tashme ishte 16 vjece. Ajo ishte e zbehte, me floke te zeza, me shtat te hedhur, te hajthet dhe aq te holle, sa dukej sikur po keputej ne mes, e bukur si hyjneshe, me syte plote drite por, e verber. Verbesia i kishte bere te palevizshem pergjithmone bebezat e asaj femije, e cila tani ishte grua. Ne fytyren e saj, qe nuk mund te pershkrohej nga drita, kendet e buzeve te varura me trishtim shprehnin nje deluzion te hidhur. Syte e saj, te medhenje e te shkelqyer, kishin nje veti te cuditeshme: ishin te shuar per te por, shndrinin per te tjeret. Pishtare te mistershem, te ndezur, qe ndriconin vetem boten e jashtme! Leshonte drite ajo qe s’kish per vete. Syte e saj vezullonin. Ajo roberesh e erresires kthjellonte ambjentin e ngrysur ku jetonte. Nga fundi i terit te saj te pasherueshem, qe prapa atij muri te zi qe quhej verberi, ajo shndrinte. Nuk e shihte diellin tone, por tek ajo shihej shpirti i saj. Veshtrimi i saj i vdekur kishte nje palevizshmeri qiellore. Ajo ishte misherim i nates dhe ndrinte si yll, ndrinte ne ate erresire te dendur qe e rrethonte nga cdo ane. Ursusi e kishte pakezuar me emrin dea dhe ajo padyshim qe shembellente me nje perendeshe. Ajo vogelushe perfaqesonte boten qiellore. Ligeshtia e saj eshte ne te vertet plotefuqi. Ngjashmeria dhe uniteti i te dy figuarave Te dy keta personazhe edhe pse ne dukje te kundert ne thelbet e tyre ishin te njejte. Ne te dy ishte misheruar mjerimi njerezor. Dukej sikur kishin ardhur ne kete dhe nga bota e hijeve: ai nga pjesa ku mbreteron tmerri, dhe ajo nga pjesa ku mbreteron erresira. Kete terr Dea e kishte brenda ne veten e saj, kurse Guinpeni ne fytyren e tij. Dea kishte dicka si fantazem, kurse Guinpleni dicka si hije. Dea rrethohej nga nje hon i zi, Guinpleni dicka edhe me te tmerrshme. Per Guinplenin qe kishte sy ekzistonte edhe mundesia per tu krahasuar me te tjeret. Te kesh sy ne te cilet nuk pasqyrohet bota e jashtme, eshte nje fatekeqesi shume e rende, por jo aq e madhe sa te jesh enigma e vetvetes. Dea kish nje tis mbi syte e saj, Guinpleni kish nje maske: fytyren e tij. Te dy ishin te vetmuar. Vetmia e Deas ishte e trishtuar: ajo nuk shihte asgje. Vetmia e Guinplenit ishte ogurzeze: ai shihte gjithcka. Mbi ta rendonte denimi i kobshem i fatit, dhe fati nuk e kish shnderruar kurre me aq mjeshteri jeten e dy qenieve njerezore te pafajshme ne nje vuajteje te paprere, ne nje torture te sketershme. Dhe, megjithate, ata ishin ne parajse: duheshin. I endur me kontraste, figura e Guinplenit vihet perkundrejt figures se Deas dhe njekohesisht eshte i lidhur me te ne menyre te pazgjidhshme. Nga njera ane kemi nje shemtim te dukshem, nga ana tjeter nje bukuri te natyrshme dhe te verber. Te dy jane misherim i vetive pozitive qe karakterizojne njerezit e popullit: pasterti morale, pasuri shpirterore, dliresi ndnjenjash, aftesi per te dashuruar dhe vetemohim. Fatet e tyre jane te pandashem nga njeri – tjetri. Ai eshte syte e saj, dhe ajo fytyre e tije. Pasqyrimi i “Drites dhe i Erresires” Kontrasti i madh ndermjet Guinplenit dhe Deas, i jep nje karakter edhe me ogurzi sfondit te pergjithshem social mbi te cilin zhvillohet veprimi i romanit, dhe ndan edhe me shume driten nga erresira. Pasqyrimi i drites dhe i erresires vihet re fare qarte ne pershkrimet qe autori u bene heronjeve te tij. Tek Dea kjo antiteze paraqitet ne faktin qe drita rezellin ne gjthe qenien e saj ajo krahasohet me nje hyjni. Po te shohesh Dean te duket se mbi te karene e gjthe drita e botes aq sa te bene te mendosh se erresira nuk ka te beje fare me te. Por, fati nuk mund te jete gjithmone i mire. Erresira mbulon brendesine e Deas sepse ajo nuk munde te shohi ate cka eshte bota. Bota per te eshte shume e kufizuar. Syte e saj shndrijne ne menyre te habiteshme per te tjeret, por jan te verber per te. Tek Guinpleni kjo antiteze paraqitet ne faktin se pamja e tij ngjane me ate te nje hijeje por, shpirti i tij eshte i mbushur plote me dashuri, dhembshuri dhe force morale te cilat ndrijne me teper se kudo. Kete antiteze atori e paraqet thuajse ne cdo personazh te tij. Tek aristokratet do te veme re se drita shkelqen mbi pamjen e tyre te jashtme dhe pasurine e tyre dhe erresira mbulon shpirti ngurtesine e tyre. Drita qe qendron mbi ta eshte e dobet dhe e vaket, ndersa erresira e thelle dhe e frikshme. Ndryshe nga personazhet kryesore keta jane te denuar dyfish sepse erresira eshte me dominuese se kudo. Me kete antiteze te goditur Hygo sjell tek ne shume te qarte dhe mjaft te goditur fatet njerezore. Nese zoti eshte treguar i mire ne dicka, ka marre diku tjeter. Sfondi historiko – shoqeror Historia zhvillohet ne shoqerine angleze te shekullit te XVIII, ne kohen e mbretermit te mbreteresh Anes. Rendi shoqeror ishte ai feudal dhe madje oligarkik, sic do te shprehej autori: “asgjekundi nuk ka pasur feudalizem me te shkelqyer, me mizor dhe me te qendrueshem se sa ne Angli”. Shoqeria angleze e asaj kohe ishte e ndare ne kasta dhe ndiqte verberisht feudalizmin e lashte. Hygoi e kthen vemendjen nga e kaluara historike dhe e pershkruan me ngjyra aspak terheqese aristokracine angleze te shek XVII – XVIII. Oligarkia angleze u formua ne baze te kompromisit klasor te borgjezise dhe aristokracise. Hygoi nuk e kuptonte aspak kete lloj kompromisi, ketu behet fjale per “Revolucionin e lavdishem”. Mireqenia ekonomike e oligarkise aristokratike ishte e lidhur ngushte me lulezimin e borgjezise industriale dhe tregetare. Te dyja keto shtresa ishin te interesuara per shtypjen e masave te medha punonjese. Autori thekson mjerimin e pafund dhe diskriminimin c’njerezor qe u behej masave te popullsise. Popullsia angleze e asaj kohe ishte e renduar nga zgjedha e taksave tepre te larta, qe justifikoheshin me “nevojat e shtetit”. Varferise se skajshme i shtohej edhe percmimi dhe dhuna verbale dhe psikologjike qe ushtrohej ndaj kesaj pjese te popullsise. Per ta vene akoma me shume ne dukje gjendjen ne te cilen ndodhej shtresa e ulet e shoqerise angleze te asaj kohe, Hygo perdore antitezen duke pershkruar me nje kolorit te forte mjerimin ne te cilin jetojne personazhet qendrore te tij duke u vene perballe luksin e pafund te aristokracise. Duke dashur te shohe ne romanin “Njeriu qe qesh” vetem nje ane te realitetit politik, dhe pikerisht shtypjen e popullit nga aristokracia, Hygoi ka lene jashte gjithcka qe pengonte theksimin e problemit qendror te romanit. Ne roman permenden ngjarje qe kane ndodhur nje ose dy vjet para se te dilte vepra e Hygoit. Ai ve ne loje institucione te tilla sic ishin Gjykata Kishtare dhe ligjet te cilat mbronin interesat e klasave te larta. Ai lavderon revolucionin e shek XVII i cili shkaterroi absolutizmin dhe vendosi republiken ne Angli. Dhe nga ana tjeter flet me sarkazem per rendin feudal, qe u rikthye ne pushtet pas “Revolucionit te Lavdishem”. Te keqen e sistemit oligarkik anglez, Hygo e shikon ne sundimin e aristokracise feudale parazitare, qe gllaberonte pjesen me te madhe te te ardhurave kombetare. Kritika e Hygoit ne kete drejtim eshte e njeanshme sepse nuk permend forcen e re sociale qe u shfaq ne shek XVIII, borgjezine. Demaskimi i pameshirshem qe i bene parazitizmit, shpirtit grabitqar dhe amoralizmit te aristokracise angleze, perben padyshim anen me te forte te vepres dhe ruan edhe sot mprehtesine e vet sociale dhe politike. Per Hygoin, per nga vete natyra e saj shoqerore, aristokracia eshte armike e popullit. Megjithate Hygo, nuk eshte ne gjendje te shohe zhvillimin e vertete historik, te kuptoje natyren social – ekonomike te rendit shoqeror anglez, i cili, megjithe ngurtesine dhe dashurine per trditat feudale, prapeseprap nuk ka mbetur i pandryshuar gjate 150 vjeteve. Hygoi nuk ka pare ne historine e Anglise ato procese qe e shnderruan ate qysh ne shekullin e XVIII ne nje shtet borgjez me nje aristokraci borgjeze ne krye, dhe ne shekullin e XIX e bene ate fuqine me te madhe kapitaliste. Cdo sistem ka anet pozitive dhe negative, dhe per ta vleresuar nje sistem politik duhet qe te vihen ne balance te gjithe aspektet per te pare se nga anon peshorja. Gjithsesi vepra e Hygoit sjell ne fokusin tone dhe analizohet mjeshterisht probleme mjaft te mprehta dhe egzistuese ne te gjitha koherat sic jane varferia dhe diskriminimi i qenieve njerezore ne te gjitha aspektet e tij. Ky fakt i jep vepres se Hygoit jo vetem vlera letrare por edhe sociale. Romantizmi ne vepren e Hygoit Romanticizmi ishte nje levizje komplekse shpirterore dhe kulturore qe prodhoi nje rinovim te thelle ne letersi, ne art dhe ne mendim, ne politike dhe ne zakone. Romanticizmi u zhvillua nga ai mutacion i shijeve dhe i ndjeshmerise qe u verifikua ne Europe ne fund te shekullit te XVII. Mes poeteve te rinje te perfshire ne rrymen e Romanticizmit ishte edhe Viktor Hygo, qe atehere ishte 25 vjec. Ne publikimet e tija lirike, dicka rreth 50 mije vargje, manifestohet Hygoi i rinise dhe i theksimit te romanticizmit, idhull i gjenerates se re ne vargjet e tij shpreh brendesine e shpirtit. “Njeriu qe qesh”: nje nder librat me te bukur qe kam lexuar. Ne veper munda te vihet re pastertia ne pershkrimin e atyre qe jane sjelljet dhe karakteristikat tipike e races njerezore, ato jane realiteti qe Hygoi harrin ti beje te pavdekshme me fjale te thjeshta. Ne “Njeriu qe qesh” autori ka vene ne dukje kontradiktat e forta te botes qe ka pasione qe shpesh shkojne ne kahe te kunderta dhe kurre paralelisht. Dashuria e paster dhe e dlire, lakmia per prestigj, luksi si hobi: te gjitha keto pasione jane mbledhur ne te njejten shoqeri qe diferencon per dukje dhe qe nuk harrin te shikoj me tutje, por vetem te qeshe me fatekeqesin. Ne kete liber kuptova qe njeriu fshihet o mbas se keqes, ose vdes per dashurine. Kur e lexova librin mbeta e mahnitur nga embelsia dhe ndjeshmeria e personazheve qendrore qe me lidhin drejt per drejt me autorin. Romanticizmi dhe dliresia i vesh personazhet kryesore ne cdo veprim, mendim dhe fjale. Sociologjia romantike e Hygoit shihet vazhdimisht ne trajtimin metafizik te rendit shoqeror anglez si ne te kaluaren ashtu edhe ne te tashmen.Romantizmi i Hygoit shfaqet ne menyren e trajtimit te materialit historik konkret. Ai behet mbrojtes i madh i te drejtave te njerzve dhe shpreh “revolten e shpirtit” per shtypjen e padurueshme te popullit te thjeshte. Hygoi shume mire mund te prezantoje vete esencen e Romantizmit, duke u bere metafora e gjalle. Viktor Hygo, vepra e tij kaq e shumellojte dhe kaq komplekse, prezenca e tij kaq e shndritshme dhe luftarake, pervecse domethenese, “perfaqeson nje sinteze fatesh te ketij shekulli, mbi te gjitha te kontrdiktave te tij dhe te ambivalencave te tij, dhe te problemeve qe perbene dhe ndertuan kete pasuri te cmuar. Hygo radhitet ne radhet e “romantiques militants” (militantet romantike), qe mblidhen per ti dhene jete perqendrimeve te rendesishme te nje shpirti revolucionar qe do te shfaqet thelbesor per te kanalizuar dhe per te bere efikase dhe ndertuese forcen e pabesueshme dhe te jashtezakonshme shtytese te Romantizmit. Category:Shkrimtarë francezë ar:فيكتور هوجو az:Viktor Hüqo bg:Виктор Юго bn:ভিক্টর হুগো br:Victor Hugo bs:Victor Hugo ca:Victor Hugo cdo:Mì-káik-dŏ̤ Ṳ̄-guō cs:Victor Hugo cv:Виктор Гюго cy:Victor Hugo da:Victor Hugo de:Victor Hugo el:Βίκτωρ Ουγκώ en:Victor Hugo eo:Victor Hugo es:Victor Hugo et:Victor Hugo eu:Victor Hugo fa:ویکتور هوگو fi:Victor Hugo fr:Victor Hugo ga:Victor Hugo he:ויקטור הוגו hi:विक्टर ह्यूगो hr:Victor Hugo hu:Victor Hugo id:Victor Hugo io:Victor Hugo is:Victor Hugo it:Victor Hugo ja:ヴィクトル・ユーゴー ka:ვიქტორ ჰიუგო ko:빅토르 위고 ku:Victor Hugo la:Victor Hugo lb:Victor Hugo lt:Victor Hugo lv:Viktors Igo mk:Виктор Иго ml:വിക്ടര്‍ യൂഗോ mn:Виктор Гюго mr:व्हिक्टर ह्युगो ms:Victor Hugo nl:Victor Hugo no:Victor Hugo nrm:Victor Hugo pag:Victor Hugo pl:Victor Hugo pms:Victor Hugo pt:Victor Hugo ro:Victor Hugo ru:Гюго, Виктор Мари sa:विक्टर ह्यूगो scn:Victor Hugo sh:Victor Hugo si:වික්ටර් හියුගෝ simple:Victor Hugo sk:Victor Hugo sl:Victor Hugo sr:Виктор Иго sv:Victor Hugo tr:Victor Hugo uk:Гюґо Віктор-Марі uz:Victor Hugo vi:Victor Hugo vo:Victor Hugo zh:维克多·雨果 zh-min-nan:Victor Hugo zh-yue:雨果